Gringotts
by Siobhan1991
Summary: A story of love, pain, suspicion, adolescence and death


**Gringotts **

"Is master sure he wants me to use this whip?" enquired dobby, who was dressed in a seductive yet incredibly restrictive hobble skirt made of is master's favourite fabric a Gilliweed and PVC blend.

"Not that one you idiot, we used that last time and it still has the blood stains on it. No, no that one won't do… maybe try the one right down the bottom of the chest. Ah yes that's more like it my old friend, the Cat o' nine tails. Works like a charm."

Dobby bent right down into the large chest sorting through his master's horde, when suddenly he felt a strong pain right through his buttocks.

"Ahh!" his master yelled

"Oh, Erm right" Dobby was surprised, master was eager today

"Shut up you stupid elf, just be quite"

His master went deeper and deeper, and tried to muffle Dobby's moans by covering his mouth with his hand. After a few minutes of extreme pleasure Dobby's master felt a jab to his leg. He looked at dobby, his elfish face had turned a murky purple. He quickly pulled his hand away, and Dobby collapsed down to the floor. "Gringotts" he mumbled, and died. "No!" his master was crushed; he secretly loved Dobby, though he never got to tell him. How could his master been so selfish, all he cared about was his own sexual needs, he didn't let Dobby's pain ever influence his erotic preferences and fantasies. Dobby died saying the safety word, his master must die the same. "Gringotts! Avada Kedavra" he yelled as he pointed his wand to his head. There he lay in his dark, dank office, next to his beloved.

As regular classes resumed, oblivious to these shocking events Harry and his pal Ronald Weasley strolled into their least favourite class Potions. Usually if they were late their teacher would take at least 10 points from their house, but strangely today it looked like they were early, no teacher in sight. They took their usual seats in the middle of the classroom. Behind them, sat their arch nemesis white haired Draco Malfoy and his two cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Today Goyle had come up with a spell which can make ordinary glasses see through girls shirts, ingenious. "Boobalook" he cried and pointed towards Harry's eyes, nothing. "Titapeak?" he tried again, this time it worked Harry was impressed, what adolescent boy wouldn't be, he looked to his left at Susan Bones, man had she grown up this summer. Harry imagined himself cupping and caressing her ripe plump breasts, perhaps even fondling her pink nipples. He felt his penis rise. He looked up at her face, "get a way you perv!" she shouted, and slapped him in the face. It dropped. "God, what's her problem?" He asked Ron rubbing his cheek. "Bloody hell Harry, what do you expect you just stared at her chest straight for about 3 minutes" "sorry" Harry mouthed to Susan who had now moved to the other side of the classroom. "QUIET!!!!"

Their headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the class. "I have an announcement to make, could you all gather into your house groups and could you all meet me in the Great Hall… now!"

As to his orders the students gathered their books and headed out, the hallways were filled with children's whispers. They reached the Great Hall and sat down. Dumbledore stood quickly to address the group. "Some of you may have noticed that your Potions teacher or maybe to you he's head of house, Professor Snape has disappeared."

He paused and looked at the children's faces, so young, so naïve, should he tell them the truth? Is it right to talk about these things? What will their parents say? Will he be sacked? He coughed and gathered himself up. As he started to speak he saw tiny sweat beads collect on his moustache, he had thought of shaving it off over the summer but his mistress Hagrid told him to keep it as he liked a more rugged man. "Earlier this morning the professor was found dead in his office, next to his house elf Dobby. It appears that it was a dual suicide. At the moment that is all we know." The room was silent. The only noise was from the ghost Moaning Myrtle's soft buzzes from her new "vibe3000" vibrator and pleasurable screams, hence her name. This type of sexual occurrence was not uncommon at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, as it's a requirement for each student upon their arrival at the school to purchase at least one sex toy, and well as a pet. "Myrtle! That's enough! Please stop your creating an inappropriate mood for the children"

Harry was certainly in a good mood, first his least favourite teacher dies and now he gets to see a girl jack off, could his day get any better, and it did. He stayed in the hall with his house mates for a fabulous lunch filled with Tri-Pies, flavored Greek yoghurt and Caesar salad rolls. Harry was sitting next to Hermione the fussiest eater this side of Hogsmead, he turned to her as she quietly picked at a finger bun that someone had kindly brought her. "Hey buddy, why the long face? Bun not good enough?"

"For your information Harry it's not the bun, I am grieving."

"Ha for Snape, I thought you hated him."

"Yes I do Harry but, it's not him. It's Dobby." She replied with a tear.

"Oh right" Harry hadn't thought about dobby. He remembers a few years ago, that he released the elf from his menacing original master Lucius Malfoy, a known death eater. He and Dobby had become quite close really, he new it had been a while since they last saw each other but not long enough to forget him entirely. "Strange" Harry muttered. "What?" asked Ron.

"Oh nothing, just don't you think it was strange that we haven't seen Dobby in years and now he's seen dead with Snape?"

"Hmm yeah I guess it is kind of strange. I wonder what he's been up to all of these years."

Little did they know that Dobby has been acting out as the schools tart, scarlet women or in other words as a prostitute. The staff learnt to pay Dobby in clothes and accessories; Snape paid him in various items of bondage. Dumbledore with pointy shoes, Filius Flit wick with groovy jewelry and on special occasions upon request Pomona Sprout gives him a her very "special" herb.

**Chapter two- Barely 17 and barely dressed **

Harry struggled to keep himself focused for the last three periods. In Defense Against the Dark Arts with yet another different teacher, he wouldn't sit still. In care of magical creatures even Hagrid new something was up. Finally in transfiguration he fell asleep on Ronald's lap.

"Wake up Harry"

He opened his eyes to three familiar faces "what, what?"

"Class is over, and its time" added in Seamus.

"Oh ok I will be right up" said Harry standing to his feet.

He walked up the four capricious staircases, stood at the painting a said the password and strolled into his dorm. By the looks of things it seems that everyone had started without him. It was not unusual for Gryffindor' s to participate in the odd orgy , but today it seemed extremely stimulating and the boys looked incredibly erotic. Ron looked up and wiped away some cum from the left of his mouth. "Oh sorry Harry I didn't see you there, oh yes well I guess we started a little earlier than expected"

"Don't worry about it so who's left?" Harry asked the group of four.

No one answered this was strange, usually Neville was the odd one out. This is due to the fact that last year in transfiguration he accidentally transfigurated a newt into a penis, and as a punishment their professor ordered Neville to attach it to him. Though you would think having two penises would be a bonus, not in Neville's case. People were put off by it and think it's weird. But today it seems that Dean wasn't minding one bit.

So Harry went at sat by the fire, but then suddenly the door broke open. A stampede of horny teenage girls filled the room, all topless. So Harry got to work, he started with his favourite twins Parvati and Patil. The two moaned in agony as Harry worked his magic. Once they were done he moved on the next girls Lavender Brown and his dear friend and ex-lover Ginny Weasley. Harry was multi talented he was able to do three things at once. He started with some casual foreplay getting the girls in the mood. Then he pushed Ginny's head down on his hard throbbing penis. At the same time he was able to stroke and finger each girl.

"Oh god Harry your huge!" Ginny exclaimed coming up for air.

"Yes, yes I know don't stop"

And she didn't this continued for another five minutes until a gush of wind blew through the window. Harry gazed up to see his great aunt Marge flying through his window with his rotund cousin Dudley under her arm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed

"We heard you were getting up to some fun, so we thought we should join in" Dudley replied.

"How did you get here?"

"Well a couple of years ago after the incident, I found a man by the name of Bill, Bill Weasley"

"Bloody hell!" Ron piped in

"Um ok so he flew you guys here… ok we I guess just, um"

"Everybody get naked!" yelled Neville

So they did, and it turns out that Aunt Marge is really Uncle Tom and Dudley is hung like a Hippogriff. Everyone had lots of fun and they all forgot about the rest of today's shocking events.

THE END.


End file.
